Season Unending
by Davoid123
Summary: When the Dragonborn asks you to come to his home for peace talks, you can't say no. not if you're a Jarl, a General, or a god. because Dragonborn's word is law. [connected to my other Skyrim stories (except for 'a song of skyrim')]


Miraak was not really fond of peaceful negotiations.

For one thing, he had never seen peace. In his first life he was a rogue priest, the first to ever notice the fact even the _Dov_ were mortal, or rather killable. That had coincided with the rebellion in the mainland, which meant he was duty-bound to serve his kind. In some way.

In the end, he hadn't fought though. Most of the rebels thought him to be an arrogant fool who'd refused to fight for his kind. The truth was that he had distracted the _Dov_ , had made the destroyer send half his army to destroy him, and they hadn't. not until Vahlok, anyway.

And after he'd woke up, he had been thrown into a _Keizaal_ that had lasted Four THOUSAND years.

Into a _Keizaal_ in civil war.

besides, he wasn't really fond of _negotiating_ either. He was a good fighter, and if he couldn't decimate a foe with magic and might, he would trick them. Blackmail and threatening were always a better way to stop a war.

This one, however, was necessary to stop. He couldn't allow more souls to be entrapped in _Alduin_ 's snare. He couldn't give him more soldiers than the _Dovahhe_ he already had.

If it was up to him, he would've thrown the legion and all its soldiers into the sea. It would be _better_ for his people, but it wasn't. not really.

He had heard of the prophecy.

 _ **When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world**_

The Imperial simulacrum. The countless wars, those that had begun due to the incompetency of the Imposter, had been the first sign.

 _ **When the Brass Tower Walks and Time is Reshaped**_

The Warp in the West, the only one of its kind that had happened ever since the first era. That had been the second.

 _ **When the Thrice-blessed Fail and the Red Tower Trembles**_

The Blight in Morrowind. The one the _incarnate_ had managed to stop, by killing every party involved. That was the third sign.

 _ **When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White tower falls**_

the Oblivion Crisis. When Auri-El had, finally, done something worthwhile.(Of course Miraak suspected the only reason Auri-El had moved his arse to do something was because the Gate-walker was an elf) the time when the dragonborns finally lost their power, and the dragonguard crumbled.

And finally

 _ **When the snow tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding**_

Which could only mean this civil war.

He had no other choice. He _had_ to stop it.

And he knew just the best way to do so.

* * *

So that was when the two sides met on _neutral_ ground. The Dragonborn's home.

Governer Tullius and his companion, his most trusted Legate _Rikke_ met Ulfric and his huskarl on his grounds.

"he invited _you_ too?" asked Rikke with only the slightest bit of indignation, "why we ought to-"

"go?" said Ulfric, in a rare show of his training as a pacifist. "go, and prove it even to the _Dovahkiin_ that the empire can't be reasoned with?"

Rikke growled, "shut your trap, _deserter_! If anything, _you're_ the one who can't be-"

"25th of the _Rain's Hand_ " said Miraak as he walked out of the shadows of his stables, "that was when the _empire_ tried to murder me, for being in the same area as a group of captured stormcloaks"

The Legate stopped, and looked at her officer, who sighed in slight embaressment, "yes. I have to agree captain Sinestra was not of the sanest of mind-" "it was _also_ the day the fifth legion decided to drop the middleman, and just execute Ulfric Stormcloak without giving him a trial. By _your_ laws, that would mean you, _and_ all your legates, would be accused of _abuse of power_ , tried, and executed by magefire." The Dragonborn continued. "I have no time for this petty squabble of yours. So, be _prepared_ to reach a decision right here and now. Or _I_ will kill every single imperial in this province, in less than an hour."

With that, he turned to the four and walked to the manor.

He already knew the four would follow him inside.

* * *

When everyone was settled, Ulfric said "so. Why have you asked us here?"

Miraak smiled, "you have to stop this war, right here and now."

The four blinked, the Nords at the audacity of the offer and the Cyrodiilian at the bluntness of it.

"well, you must know that the empire does not-" "I don't care for your empire, or for your rules. This is much more important"

With that, he had their attention, now he had to say his piece, "Alduin, the world-eater, has returned. Two of you have _seen_ him with your own eyes. _I_ have faced him once, and failed _miserably_ to even come close to fighting him, and frankly, I'm one of the best fighters this land has to offer. He has returned, and will not stop until he has done his destiny"

The Imperial said "you don't expect me to tell my superiors to stop battling against a rebellion just because of some _primitive_ _Nord nonsense_ " "part of that 'nonsense' is standing in front of you, and he's losing patience. Listen well, you stupid zealot half-nede of a puppet. The World-eater has set his snare on Sovngarde itself. Any soul you send there makes him stronger. Our dead won't just die, and live forever in a utopia. They die and their souls get devoured." Ulfric and Galmar were looking shocked, Rikke was frowning, but Tullius didn't seem too worried.

"you _do_ realize Sovngarde doesn't exist, right?"

At this point, he was more than tired of this. Ulfric rose, "I will not have you mock our most _sacred_ traditions, Imperial. For what the Dragonborn claims, I _am_ willing to put a pause to this war, if not more. Do your part, and at least pretend, like your corrupt empire wants"

Tullius said "alright. I'll accept your word. Your savage mockery of Autherius exists, and so does the creature ancient nords worshiped as Akatosh. Now what?"

"now, you _leave_ my land." Said the Dragonborn with a cold tone. He already knew this stupid, zealot of a man couldn't be reasoned with. "you leave my homeland, stop mocking my people's traditions, and stop killing my people for petty elvish ideals." He growled, "you will _cease_ any and all legion activities in this province, and if I _hear_ of any Legion Activity, if I see any, I will not rest until I've seen you _all_ dead." He said. "believe me, I could do it with one speech, right now, and I wouldn't lose a day of sleep over it."

Rikke said "you know that can't be done, _Dovahkiin_. With all due respect, Skyrim is already part of the Meden Empire. The fifth legion can't leave on its own accord, there would be-" "you and what army?" said Galmar.

The four turned towards the nord in bearskin, and he shrugged, "I would _love_ to see something like that done, but you're just _one_ man. You can't do all that"

Miraak smiled, "observe", then rose, and shouted " _ **Jun Uth Bron!**_ ". The giant nord's eyes widened, and he drew his battleaxe, Miraak said "i want you to bring us five jars of mead, which can be found in the storage barrel on the right side of the kitchen door"

The Nord said in a non-human voice, " _Geh, Dovahkiin_ "

After the nord had done so, Miraak pulled off the shout effects, and said "this is the power of Ysmir Stormcrown. The power of Ysgammor, and the power every Dragonborn can wield. I am, by divine _right_ , a _god_ to all nords, atmorans, and humans in general. My word, if I will it, is _natural law_." He smirked, "so I ask of you, huskarl. Do I _need_ an army to do what I want?"

As the man shook his head, the Dragonborn said "now, back to the matter legate pointed. You are, of course, right. which is _why_ we must seek an agreeable treaty right here. By all laws, Skyrim is nord land, and Nordic gods should be possible for us to worship in our home." He explained, "as the Dunmer of Morrowind worship their daedra, and the Redguard in Hammerfell worship their own gods. We _should_ be able to worship who we want. If we can't it's the _duty_ of the Legion, as our supposed 'protectors' to give us our right back" he noted, "if they can't, or won't, they have to change. Or leave."

Then, he said "as of today, the Stromcloak rebellion will be stopped," he said to Ulfric, "all stormcloak militia will leave to their homes. Return to what they were before all this started. Fishermen, huntsmen, sailors, farmers. And as a result, they will have the right to worship what they want. Be in the nine divines, the _eight_ divines, the Nordic pantheon, or even Daedra. There will be no _legion_ persecution"

Then, he said to both sides, "note that I said no _legion_ persecution. If the elves want to order my people around, let them try it by their own, without the legion lifting a hand in their aid. See if they _can_ "

"as such, there will be no more words of _war_ or _rebellion."_ he said. "is that acceptable to you, General? Or you, Jarl Stormcloak?"

None of them saw it, but he was using the power of Ysmir as he said that. The big oaf was a nord, and the half-nede was half nord. He could be coerced, if a bit subtly.

"yes. It is. If _Ulfric_ stops it, so can we" "I will do so. No more _nord_ blood shall be shed by my words or hands" the two sides agreed, then he said "good. Then you can leave. But remember. If I see even _part_ of this not done right, there will be a reckoning."

And that was how _Keizaal_ fell into peace. At least until the elves rose again, to destroy the world. That was what they were destined for, after all, the children of the cursed Auri-El.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **connected to my other Skyrim stories (except for 'a song of Skyrim'), the dragonborn is actually a version of Miraak that, instead of going to Appocrypha, travelled forward through time to 4th era.**

 **He's an ass, and he's basically a zealot, but he's not as Pro-stormcloak as he appears. he's just not on the side of the Empire, that's all.**

 **I don't know when I can upload any other chapters of my Skyrim stories, seeing as i've misplaced the files, and can't find them.**

 **Davoid out!**


End file.
